


I Do

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira looks at her watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

Kira looks at her watch.

_11:58_

She swallows back a squeal - of excitement or fear, she’s not sure - and looks to Allison.

“Two minutes,” she says, her stomach doing backflips.

_Two minutes until she turns eighteen._

_Two minutes until her mark appears, and she knows who her soulmate is._

“Breathe,” Allison says, pressing a hand on her knee which is bouncing rapidly, unable to keep still. “You’ll be fine.”

Allison was the first of their group to get their soulmark, the name Malia appearing on her shoulder blade. Followed by Lydia who still refuses to show anyone her mark, then Isaac whose mark wrote Cora. Now it’s her turn, and like all the other times, they’re all camped out in her living room, waiting with her.

“What if I don’t have one,” Kira whispers, looking at her watch again.

_11:59_

“Or what if I do and they’re the type of person to kick puppies or -”

“This is your soulmate,” Stiles interrupts from his place on the floor, homework spread out in front of him. “They’re gonna be literal sunshine.”

“What does it feel like?” Kira asks, directing the question to Allison. Her whole body is buzzing, waiting, and she can’t keep still, legs bouncing or arms flailing about.

“It’s different for everyone,” Allison replies, running a hand through her hair. “But for me, it was like a sharp pain in my shoulder, like it was being carved into me.”

“Oh,” Kira says, and she’s about to panic, but then she feels it - her wrists are tingling, like she has pins and needles, and black writing starts to appear on both wrists.

_Erica Reyes._

_Vernon Boyd._

The sensation lasts for only a few seconds, and then she feels kind of numb, staring at the names with disbelief.

“Two?” Stiles whines. “How is that fair?”

“Shut up, “ Isaac says, moving to sit next to her, and kicking Stiles’ leg gently. “Are you alright?”

“Erica and Boyd?” Kira murmurs, still processing..

“That’s what it says,” Isaac puts his arm around her, pulling her close. “Congrats, you bagged two hotties.”

That’s true, but Erica and Boyd are -

Well, they’re the school’s power couple. After being turned by Talia Hale, they fit into their new powers well; Boyd joined the lacrosse team and Erica grew more confident with herself. They’re kind of scary before you get to know them, but they’ve all hung out a couple of times and Erica is actually kind of a nerd - she and Erica once sat the whole night talking about the lack of representation for female superheroes, only stopping when Boyd informed them Talia wanted them at the Hale house for a meeting.

Boyd was perhaps the most surprising. She knew he was quiet, on the field at least. During games he’s always focused, but Kira’s noticed that he’s funny as well. Not like Stiles, who makes dirty jokes and exaggerates everything, but Boyd’s humour is more dry, sarcastic one liners and quips when you least expect it.

“Kira?” Allison lays a hand on her arm, and Kira shakes herself out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Kira says, rubbing a thumb over Boyd’s name.

* * *

Kira has a plan.

She’s going to walk up to Boyd and Erica, show them her mark and they’ll live happily ever after.

Or, she’s going to walk up to Boyd and Erica, show them her mark, and hope they don’t laugh in her face.

Not that Boyd would. Or Erica. She’s not _mean_ , despite the act she puts up at school.

(Kira remembers the time they studied together at Erica’s house; there were books and comics everywhere, empowerment posters on the walls. Erica has changed into shorts and a crop top, smiling and patting the space next to her.)

Boyd and Erica wave at her in biology, and Kira just about faints.

This is going to be harder than she thought.

“How did it go?” Stiles says at lunch as he’s sliding into his seat. He frowns, eyes lingering on the empty chairs besides her. “Not good?”

“She hadn’t told them yet,” Lydia says, delicately placing her tray on the table.  

Scott takes the place next to her, and wraps an arm around her shoulder. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell them until you’re ready.”

The rest of the pack come through the cafeteria and take their places, Isaac stealing a chair from another table so he has a place to sit. Kira repeats that she hadn’t told Boyd and Erica yet no less than five times, and by the last, she’s ready to call it a day.

English is her next class, and Ms. Tattle hands them a worksheet before sitting at her desk and pulling out a laptop. She’s writing her book, Ms. Tattle had told them, and when inspiration strikes you can’t ignore it.

Kira folds her arms onto her desk, and bangs her head against them.

“What’s up?” Allison asks, nudging her gently.

“Erica and Boyd,” Kira sighs, turning her head so she can look at Allison. “I don’t know how to tell them.”

Allison taps her pencil against her notebook. “Yes, you do. Telling them is the easy part, what comes after is what you’re afraid of.”

She’s right, of course she is. Because Allison is her best friend, and knows when she’s stalling.

“You know I’ve been crushing on both of them,” Kira whispers, because werewolves. “What if they don’t want anything to do with me?”

“I’ve seen the way they look at you,” Allison says, sketching the word Malia on a piece of paper. “Trust me, once you tell them they won’t let you go.”

Kira squirms, conflicted. She’s still terrified, but at the same time, she’s kind of excited.

“Look,” Allison starts, dropping her pen and shifting to face her. “You’re overthinking it. They’re your soulmates for a reason, that’s a fact, but you need to talk to them to decide how to go forward with it.”

“I’ll tell them after school,” Kira swallows nervously.

* * *

Isaac gives her Erica’s number, and Kira texts her asking if she and Boyd can meet her after school.

_Where?_ Erica writes back.

Kira thinks for a moment. _The ice cream parlour on Central Street?_

_It’s a date. We’ll be there at half four._

Erica signs the message off with a kiss, and it makes Kira smile. She realises that she’s excited, beneath all the fear.

They arrive a few minutes early, and Kira tries to stop her leg from bouncing without much success.

Erica smiles as she and Boyd slide into their seats. “Hey, cutie.”

“Hey,” Kira says, tucking a stray piece of hair back. She blushes at the compliment, even though she knows Erica flirts with everyone.

“Are you okay?” Boyd asks, frowning. He’s probably listening to her heart, that’s racing in her chest.

Kira nods rapidly. “Fine, fine. Actually, I wanted to show you something.”

“Oh?” Erica’s eyebrows lower with curiosity.

Kira takes a deep breath, and puts her arms on the table, wrists up, marks on display.

“Oh.”

Erica starts to giggle, then bursts out laughing.

Kira’s heart breaks just a little, and she knows it shows on her face, because Boyd nudged his girlfriend.

“Erica,” he murmurs, and her laugher cuts off, expression turning to sympathy.

“Oh honey,” Erica grabs her hand, thumb rubbing over her mark. “I wasn’t laughing at you, I promise.”

Kira pulls her hand back, still hurt. “Why were you laughing?”

Boyd and Erica share a look Kira can’t read, then Boyd is pulling up his sleeve, revealing his shoulder.

_Erica Reyes._

_Kira Yukimura._

“He turned eighteen two weeks ago,” Erica explains, looking into her eyes. “We didn’t want to overwhelm you, so we decided to wait for you. So you could come to us.”

“Oh,” Kira takes a moment to process the information.

There’s still a lot to talk about, but for now -

“Want to get some ice cream?”


End file.
